Revelaciones
by ViolettUchiha01
Summary: Mini-Drabble. A unos dias antes del WRGP, Aki tiene una conversación con Yusei respecto al temor que siente de participar en dicho torneo y que vuelvan a juzgarla como aquella bruja destructiva ¡Yusei x Aki! ¡Reviews Please! ¡Primer aporte!


**¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí vengo con mi primer drabble para Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Es que cuando ví el capitulo 99 dije: "¡Suficiente! ¡Voy a escribir!" ¡Y es que estuvo muy bonito ese capitulo! ¡Es amor! *w***

**Pues he de decir que estoy algo nerviosa, ciertamente y por falta de tiempo este drabble termino siendo muy corto 890 palabras según el Word, pero pues... en cierta forma me gusto (Nota: no muchas de mis historias terminan convenciendome) En fin... vayamos directo al grano**

**Aclaraciones: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen, todos los créditos y felicitaciones y etc, pertenecen a... Kazuki Takahashi (Por crear la trama de Yu-Gi-Oh!), Katsumi Ono (director del anime 5D's), el estudio Gallop y la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo. Yo solo los uso sin fines lucrativos y por mero amor al arte =w=**

* * *

~Revelaciones~

Los aplausos y las porras comenzaron a inundar el recinto de los duelos, la sede del WRGP. Aquel acto tan conmovedor que había hecho Izayoi Aki, arriesgando sus últimos puntos de vida con tal de resucitar a Stardust Dragon para que Yusei pudiese luchar en igualdad contra Andore, había llegado a lo mas profundo del corazón de los espectadores. Sus padres animándola en primera fila, la habían hecho sentir como jamás en su vida. Sentía tristeza… pero estaba feliz

-"_Gracias… papá, mamá... a todos_"- pensó agachando la mirada mientras finas lagrimas caían de sus ojos –"_Yusei… él tenia razón_"-

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Eso ha estado bien Aki!- grito Crow alzando el cronometro que cargaba en el único brazo que podía mover. Las ruedas de una D-Wheel comenzaron a perder velocidad hasta quedar al lado del chico

-Gracias Crow- agradeció la pelirroja dueña de dicha D-Wheel mientras se sacaba el casco revelando sus cabellos del mismo color que el cielo rojizo

-¡Crow! ¡Izayoi!- sonó por parte de la imponente voz del ex-rey quien llegaba acompañado de Yusei

-¡Yusei! ¡Jack!- sonrió alegre uno de los mencionados mientras corría al encuentro de su dos compañeros, mas atrás la pelirroja solo observaba detenidamente como los tres hablaban aparentemente del torneo que se aproximaba cada vez mas. Estaba a punto de despedirse cuando la voz del pelinegro la detuvo

-Aki-

-Yusei- susurró

-Oye Jack creo que es mejor irnos- susurro Crow mirando como los dos chicos parados a unos metros de distancia se observaban fijamente

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- interrogo sin comprender la situación, el pelinaranja se golpeo la frente resignado por la "torpeza" y "poca delicadeza" del rubio. Un fácil ejemplo atravesó su mente mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro

-Porque se ven justo como esa reportera te ve a ti-

-¡N-No digas estupideces!- alego ruborizándose levemente. Las miradas de los otros dos quedaron posadas sobre la cara del antiguo rey quien al darse cuenta de eso solo miro en otra dirección mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Estas bien Jack?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras miraba con curiosidad a su amigo

-Claro que lo estoy- respondió sin cambiar de posición -¡Crow!- llamo mirando con malos ojos a su otro compañero

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nos vamos, necesito tiempo para fracturarte el otro brazo-

-¡Je! Si claro- respondió burlonamente -¡Aki, no te olvides de seguir practicando mañana!-

-¡No lo hare!-

Tras unos segundos y con algo de dificultad, los otros dos miembros del equipo 5D's abandonaron el lugar dejando en un incomodo silencio a los dos duelistas restantes. La mirada de la psycho duelista quedo fija en aquel rojo atardecer que cubría Neo Domino City mientras que la azulina de su acompañante se posaba en ella. Él no era tonto ni mucho menos desconsiderado, a él no le importaba tanto lo que eran los duelos, sino el bienestar de sus más cercanos, en especial el de ella quien era la más vulnerable emocionalmente

-Aki ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto notando como la chica salía de su ensimismamiento y lo observaba con sorpresa

- Parece que no te puedo ocultar nada ¿verdad?- hablo mientras curvaba sus labios en una triste sonrisa, eso había logrado alarmar al pelinegro que la veía con aun mas atención

-¿Te has arrepentido de participar en el WRGP?- interrogo pensando que por un momento esa podría ser la causa de la aparente tristeza de la chica

-Te equivocas, yo también soy parte del equipo 5D's por eso mismo luchare-

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estas así?-

-Yo… yo… tengo miedo- admitió con cierto deje de nerviosismo reflejado en el casi imperceptible temblor de sus manos. La respuesta de la pelirroja sorprendió notoriamente al ojiazul, debido a que ella era una mujer fuerte y que aun le costaba trabajo expresar sus sentimientos aun incluso con su propia familia –¡Tengo miedo de que vuelvan a llamarme bruja!-

Eso era verdad, ella había cambiado y eso lo sabían sus amigos y familia, pero los demás no, los demás posiblemente siguieran creyendo que ella era la Bruja de la Rosa Negra, la misma bruja que destruía las calles de la Zona Diamante, la misma que era parte del Movimiento Arcadia, la misma que no tenia que pensar pues lo harían por ella, aquella chica solitaria que disfrutaba con la destrucción y no media su poder, esa Aki que ya no existía

Agacho la mirada mientras una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla, poco después sintió la cálida mano Yusei posarse sobre su hombro en un símbolo de compañerismo muy propio de ellos dos

-Aki- comenzó cálidamente –No estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros y a tu familia-

-Yusei…- musito sorprendida viendo los ojos puros del duelista

-Aunque los demás te llamen bruja, nosotros no lo haremos… yo no lo hare- hablo sintiendo la necesidad de decir esa ultima frase. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tiñendo lo alto del cielo de un color azul oscuro, un lucero comenzó a brillar en la lejanía –Comienza a anochecer, será mejor irnos para no preocupar a los demás-

-¡Si!- respondió un poco mas animada caminando al lado de dicho pelinegro en dirección a las dos D-Wheel rojas que reposaban una al lado de la otra

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-Yusei- suspiro alzando la vista para ver a quien había sido su "salvador" y el primero por quien había sentido un fuerte sentimiento mas allá del compañerismo

* * *

**Bien pues aquí estuvo ¿Qué les pareció?...**

**Ok, sé que no muchos visitan esta parte de la página pero por eso mismo espero que mi pequeñisimo aporte logre captar la atención de alguien T^T**

**En fin... cualquier comentario, así sea bueno o malo es bien recibido, ¡Así que los estaré esperando ansiosa! =3**

**Se cuidan mucho ¡Bye~!**


End file.
